


Mundane Grief

by trash_lesbian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Clemont is here, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How do you move on after a constant of your life is gone, Past Character Death, Perfectworld if you squint, friendship exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_lesbian/pseuds/trash_lesbian
Summary: How do you move on when a constant of your live is gone? When you can not anymore go to the cafe, that you helped convince your friend to open? The moment when reality hits and you awake out of the trot of the past?
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha & Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre & Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Augustine

Having checked his reflection, in one of his laptops, he decided that his hair looked decent enough for him to step out into the streets of Luminous. His eyes wandering across the office to see where he left his coat, spotting it atop the gramophone, grabbing it, he looked around one last time just in case he forgot something. With a content smile he closed the door behind him and went to call the elevator.  
Quite tired and yet giddy he stepped into it.  
After all this was the best part, not that he didn’t love pulling all-nighters and doing research, he certainly does, it’s just that he loved this part a bit more. Knowing that a fresh hot cup of coffee, his favorite sandwich and a small box of macarons was waiting for him.  
Knowing that Lys was going to sit there waiting for him to arrive, a warm smile on his lips, ready to devour everything Augustine had to say. Truly nothing was better than that. Stepping out onto the ground floor, he headed to the front doors, greeting Tatiana on his way out. Telling her that he was heading to the cafe, barely catching her follow up question. A mild confusion setting on his face, as he walked down the familiar path to Lysandres cafe. What other cafe would he head to? Lys would have let him known if it was closed. The question ringing in his head as he went on. His body stopping. His brain finally processing what she meant. 'Which cafe?' Right. Which one? Lysandre was dead. Where was he heading? How did he forget that. Feeling his body starting to shake, he looked around for the closest cafe, deciding to get whatever they had.  
After setting down the fresh cup of coffee and the bag with his breakfast, Augustine collapsed into his chair. Staring down his desperately needed breakfast. Breaking out into a laugh. Laughing that quickly turned into crying, his left hand covering his eyes. Allowing himself to weep over what he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like ejecting damage onto myself :)  
> Sorry for any mistakes it’s past 1am


	2. Diantha

Stepping out from the train station, turning her head left and right, a content smile spreading across her face. Finally she’s back home. As she’s heading down Luminouses streets, her suitcase rolling behind her, she wonders what to do next. Ofcourse she could head home first or she’ll head over to the cafe. After all arriving back home means that they’ll be waiting for her. A fresh hot latte and a slice of her favorite cake, her two best friends waiting to welcome her back home and hours of talking being upon them. Her feet already carrying her down the familiar path. Halting, as she arrives at the Centrico Plaza, to look up at the Prism Tower, enjoying the breeze dancing upon her face. As she’s starting to move again she hears her name called out by a familiar voice. 'Good afternoon to you too Clemont.' Coming to a halt a few steps infront of her, the young Electric-type gym leader returns her greeting. 'Do you need something?' 'Oh, no,' shaking his head 'I was just wondering were you where headed? Well, Bonnie was wondering.' A shy smile on his face. A small chuckle escaping Dianthas mouth. 'Well I’m heading to the...to the,' Where was she heading to again? Lysandres cafe. Right? But how could she head there? It was closed. Lys is dead. How could he and Gus be waiting there for her? If Lys wasn’t there anymore? Realizing that she’s been stuck in her thoughts she quickly responded that she’d be heading to Augustines lab. 'Oh, that’s fantastic!' Surprise reflecting on her face. 'He asked me to repair something, nothing big. Could you maybe deliver it to him?' Putting on a confident mask she ensured him that it’ll arrive safely in Augustines hands. Waving him goodbye as he went back into the gym and turning towards Vernal Avenue. Already seeing Gus wait at the entrance of the lab. She started to move again, heading down the Avenue towards him, knowing already how the evening was going to fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it would be cute if their nicknames for one another would be Lys, Dia and Gus :]


End file.
